


Star in the Park

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plus a large ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In which Star Records put on a charity concert for Central City Pride weekend, and Cisco and Barry both have plans





	Star in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> [FlashVibe Week Day 3](http://flashvibeweek.tumblr.com/post/174064547638/flashvibe-week-2018-monday-august-6-sunday): Musicians/Band AU
> 
> I know 0 things about music, time to wing it

“Can you believe we’re actually here?” Cisco asked.

“We’re on a poster outside,” Barry said. “Iris took a photo. Imagine what Eobard would say if he could see us now.”

“I’d like to think he’s watching from whatever jail cell he’s rotting in. Seeing how much better we are without him. Regretting ever mentioning Nora.”

“Things are definitely better.” Barry intertwined his fingers with Cisco’s and rested his head on Cisco’s shoulder. “We should probably get some sleep, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Excited or nervous?”

“Both. Mostly nervous.”

“Me too.”

Someone knocked on their hotel room door. Barry got up.

“Hi, guys!” Ray said. Nate waved. “We heard you were here too!”

“Yeah, we are,” Cisco said. “I still don’t get why we’re in Central City and in a hotel.”

“It’s all part of the experience,” Nate said. “This hotel is pretty cool, it was a speakeasy in the twenties, run by this guy, Cutter-”

“Nate,” Cisco said. “Bro, I love you, and any other time I would love to know that, but I am way too preoccupied with tomorrow for a history lesson right now.”

“That’s why we have alcohol,” Nate said. “Well, not yet. We need a bar that serves a wide range of non-alcoholic drinks, so Zari can have something other than a coke. And anyone else who doesn’t want to drink. If that’s possible.”

Cisco looked at Barry, who shrugged.

“There’s _Trajectory_ ,” Cisco said. “It might be busy.”

“I guess it’s only Thursday,” Barry said. “Who else is coming? Other than Zari.”

“Amaya, obviously,” Nate said. “Sara, Laurel, Dinah, and Felicity are here.”

“Which means Jax is coming too,” Cisco said.

“Kara, Winn, and James are here,” Ray said. “And Alex, and Cynthia. And Kuasa and Mari.”

“And you’re here, so Kendra and Carter must be too,” Barry said. Ray nodded. “Wally and Iris are next door, and Dante and Linda are somewhere.”

“And Jesse, Mick, and Rip,” Nate said. “Maybe Julian and Hartley.”

“I’ll call Caitlin and Ronnie,” Cisco said.

* * *

_Trajectory_ wasn’t a big bar. That was actually why Barry and Iris had first gone in, newly twenty-one, slightly nervous about the popular bars, warned off half the other bars by Joe, and they’d had some little flags hanging around for Pride weekend.

The flags were out again.

Someone was singing a very off-key version of _Summer Loving_ from Grease, and Barry and Cisco looked at each other.

“Thursday.”

“Karaoke Night.”

“Hey, Caitlin, someone stole your song.”

“Did you have to bring that up, Wally?”

“Well, I need a drink,” Nate said. “Anyone else?”

“Yeah, we’ll come,” Cisco said. “Come on, Barry.”

They walked over to the bar. The barteneder smiled.

“If it isn’t our favourite karaoke couple.”

“Hey, Bette,” Barry said. “Busy night?”

“Not until you lot showed up. Is that…”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “We forgot about karaoke night and brought you some actual singers?”

“You forgot karaoke night?”

“Honestly, we got asked for bar recommendations, and this is the only bar we know,” Barry said. “Plus, it’s our favourite, you know we wouldn’t miss an opportunity to come here.”

“Even though you’re all famous, jetting off all over the country now?”

"We're not that famous."

“I’ve seen the posters, boys,” Bette said. “I hear you’re down the waterfront tomorrow.”

“It’s terrifying,” Barry said. “And it’s in Central City, it’s home, we’ve met people in the crowd, my parents are coming, Cisco’s parents are coming, Joe and Cecile, Francine, oh man, what if-”

“Barry, relax,” Bette laughed. “You put on enough of a show here.”

“He’ll be fine once he gets up there,” Cisco said. “I’ll just make out with him until the last second so he doesn’t think about it.”

“Thanks, Cisco,” Barry said.

“And tonight?” Bette asked.

“It’s karaoke night,” Cisco said. “Of course. What do you say, Barry, _Put a Little Love in Your Heart_?”

“How could we not? I’m sure- Are Wally and Rip already volunteering?”

“To be fair, they were drinking before we left,” Zari said. “Nate’s still getting orders, I’ve been assured I need to ask about your non-alcoholic options.”

“She’ll take whatever Shawna’s making,” Barry said. “I’ll have one too. Trust me, Zari, you’ll love it. Cisco?”

“It’s _Careless Whisper_ , isn’t it.”

“They’re actually pretty good,” Zari said. “I didn’t know Rip could sing.”

“Neither did I,” Barry said. “It’s lucky you had this song, Bette, Wally really likes it.”

“He tried to play it five times in the car,” Cisco said. “That’s why Iris is in charge of music.”

“You tried to play a song about the electromagnetic spectrum, Cisco.”

“And you tried to put on the _Singing in the Rain_ soundtrack, so I stand by my earlier point, Iris is in charge of the music.”

“This is why Dante got the bus instead.”

“I’ve missed you two,” Bette said. “What’ll it be, Cisco?”

“I’ll have a Shawna special too. Thanks, Bette.”

Bette nodded and headed off to find Shawna.

“Why was Rip drinking already?” Cisco asked.

“We hired a minibus,” Zari said.

“That sounds fun. You could have picked us up.”

“We were in a car for like forty minutes and only because we have equipment that wouldn’t fit on a bus, and it turned into only Iris is allowed to pick music ever,” Barry said. “And Joe was coming this way for work anyway.”

“Still.”

“It was a disaster,” Zari said. “Rip drove the first half, then Sara took over. Ray packed everyone lunches with sprouts in the sandwiches because he’s trying to get Mick to eat vegetables, apparently they left Carter at a service station and had to turn around and get him, that was before they got to us, it broke down at least three times and Jax had to fix it, Kendra, Carter, and Ray made out in the back, Mari and Kuasa did the navigation together while I fixed the sat nav and that went as well as it sounds, Nate gave everyone a history lesson until Amaya shut him up by making out with him, once I fixed Gideon- the sat nav- I got to make out with Amaya and Nate resumed his history lecture, no one appreciated my giving Gideon a little more personality, and Rip gave up trying to be the responsible adult and accepted the beer Mick gave him. And the next three beers.”

“I ask again,” Cisco said. “Why were we not invited to join this road trip?”

“I think Felicity, Laurel, and Dinah had the right idea getting the train,” Barry said.

* * *

It was reaching eleven before Bette started looking at the clock. Cisco got the hint pretty quickly and started talking about heading back. Wally and Rip were still singing.

“They’ll be fine tomorrow,” Iris said. “It’s not like we have to be up at the crack of dawn.”

“Maybe we should make sure everyone gets to their rooms okay,” Cisco said. “I’ll take third floor, you take fourth?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Barry said. He gave Cisco a quick kiss. “See you in a couple of minutes.”

Cisco disappeared with Dante, Kendra, Carter, Ray, Dinah, Laurel, Felicity, Sara, and Jax.

“Aww,” Nate said. “My buddy’s gone.”

“I’m still not sure I can believe you took us to a karaoke bar,” Kuasa said.

“It’s only karaoke night on Thursdays,” Wally said.

“And it’s where Barry and Cisco met,” Iris said. “Eight years ago this weekend, isn’t it, Bare?”

“Technically eight years ago four days ago,” Barry said. “But we didn’t start officially dating for another three years and five days.”

“You two are cute,” Mari said. “This is mine, night all.”

“Good night, Mari,” Amaya said. “Good night, Kuasa.”

“Good night, Nana Baa,” Kuasa said.

“Why do you two call Amaya grandmother?” Wally asked. “Isn’t she younger than you?”

“I’m two months younger,” Mari said. “It’s an old family joke.”

“This is ours, Nathaniel,” Amaya said. “Zari?”

“I’ll be right there.”

“See you guys in the morning!” Kara said. She skipped away with Alex, James, and Winn. Hartley and Julian headed off another way, Linda and Cynthia wished them a goodnight, and Mick nodded and took Rip with him.

“Are those two sharing a room?” Jesse asked.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Iris said. “Do you want it now, Barry?”

“Not yet, not while Cisco might find it. I’m waiting until afterwards anyway. When we’re alone. Are you sure you’re okay playing tomorrow, Zari?”

“Looking forward to it,” Zari said. “It’ll be fine.”

“Zari’s right, Barry,” Iris said. “Everything will be fine.”

“Tomorrow is going to be awesome,” Wally said. “Why is the world spinning?”

“You should probably go to bed,” Jesse said.

“Come on, Walls,” Iris said. “And this is why we’re not staying at home tonight.”

* * *

Cisco climbed into bed and immediately cuddled into Barry’s side. Barry bit his lip slightly, thinking about tomorrow. But they had a plan. They had a plan, Iris and Zari said it would work, everything would be fine.

“You didn’t have to say yes,” Cisco said. “If I’d known you were going to be this nervous…”

“I’m okay,” Barry said. He wrapped his arms around Cisco. “Really. Central City Pride weekend, it’s like we’ve come first circle.”

“Mmm. I noticed that too. And somehow we ended up in _Trajectory_ on karaoke night.”

“Perhaps it was fate,” Barry said. “I refuse to believe there’s a universe out there where I don’t know you. It keeps pushing us together.”

“You’ll be all right tomorrow, won’t you?”

“It’s just nerves. I always get nervous, you know that.” Barry kissed Cisco’s forehead. “Sorry if I’m making you worry too.”

“It’s just nerves,” Cisco echoed. “It still feels a little like a dream. Eobard would never have let us do anything like this.”

“That’s because he was a controlling jerk. There was something else he didn’t want us doing.”

“You really want to do this? You know once it’s out there…”

“I love you. So much. I don’t care what people are going to think about us, Cisco, it’s been five years. Our families and our friends know, that’s what’s important, but I want to be able to take you for dinner and kiss you afterwards without worrying if someone will see, I want to be able to walk down the street holding your hand, I’d quite like interviews not to involve asking about my romantic interest in Iris when you’re sitting right next to me.”

“I love you. And this is the perfect weekend for it.”

“I am going to hold your hand so much.”

“You’re such a sap.”

* * *

Cisco found Dante at breakfast while Barry went to check something with Iris. He sat down, and Dante pushed a plate of scrambled eggs and a small box across the table.

Cisco slipped the box into his pocket and picked at the eggs.

“You have to eat,” Dante said.

“What if he says no?”

“You had the conversation with him.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t ask ask, I just slipped it in and hoped that didn’t give it away.”

“That was not subtle.”

“But what if he does say no?”

“That’s why you’re doing it while you’re alone afterwards, isn’t it? Relax, Cisco, Barry adores you, and Nora and Henry would have said something if they didn’t think it was what he wanted. You’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this.”

“Just focus on the music. You’ve got a plan.”

“Just focus on the music. Yeah. You’re right. It’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”

* * *

The waterfront was nearly unrecognisable. Screens had been put up, and a stage. A marquee was behind for them to get ready in.

And crowds were filling onto the grass.

“You guys are amazing,” Wally said.

“Thanks,” Jax said. “We had help. And Ava said calling everyone I know and asking wouldn’t work.”

“I’m surprised she’s not here.”

“Do you have such little faith in us?”

“We heard about your road trip,” Cisco said. “Next time”-

“That sounds like a bad idea,” Dante said. “We should go and get ready, Cisco.”

“Right.”

“I’m going to go and find Iris,” Barry said. “See you two in a bit.”

* * *

Barry straightened the collar of his shirt. He could hear Amaya, Mari, and Kuasa singing their first song. Did he tuck his shirt in or not? It hung out from under the sweater if he left it, but if he tucked it in Cisco might see the lump in his jeans pocket.

He tapped it, making sure the little box Iris had given him earlier was still safe. Deep breaths. Leave the shirt. Relax.

“Hey, Barry,” Jesse said. “Kendra and Zari are up next, then Hartley and Julian, then it’s you guys. You ready?”

“I think I’ve just forgotten every song I know.”

“Iris, he’s panicking again,” Jesse said. Iris appeared next to her and hugged Barry.

“It’s just another concert.”

“It’s not. Cisco was acting weird on the way over here, what if he thinks I forgot it’s the anniversary of our first kiss and the day we properly got together, and he’s upset with me?”

“He’s probably just nervous too,” Jesse said. “You’ve been busy. Did Cisco bring it up?”

“No, but-”

“You’ve both been focused on this, Barry,” Iris said. “And once he realises exactly what you’ve planned, it won’t matter.”

“What if he says no?”

“He’s the one who brought it up. You could not have been more obvious if you’d stripped naked and run around Central yelling how much you love him and your intentions.”

“That’s a really vivid image I am never getting out of my head,” Jesse said.

“Remind me to tell you about strip poker.”

“Iris, you swore,” Barry said. “And I kept my underwear.”

“Only because the police arrived.”

“They were looking for the apartment above Patty’s, that wasn’t my fault.”

“Did Linda ever get her coat back, or did you stretch it beyond all recognition?”

“If I’d known the fire alarm was going to go off, I wouldn’t have agreed to play strip poker with you. If I’d known how good the three of you were I wouldn’t have agreed.”

“We’re not that good, you’re just really bad.”

“I think I’m going to need the full story,” Jesse said.

“Later,” Iris said. “Or go and ask Linda. Ready, Barry?”

“I’m ready. I’m going to go and find Wally.”

* * *

_Linda Park (@lindajpark): 3 acts down, next up get ready for Flashvibe! #CCPride #StarinthePark_

_Wally West (@kidflash): @lindajpark plus we’ve got a special surprise for you #CCPride #StarinthePark_

* * *

Once they started- Barry, Wally, and Cisco singing, Dante on the piano, Cisco with his guitar and Barry with the one Cisco had taught him on all those years ago- it was easy to focus fully on that and not on the small box currently hidden in his pocket.

Well.

Almost.

The first few songs were older ones, ones they knew people loved. And then it got closer and closer to the end, to the new one Barry and Iris had shown up with after a night out, _Running Home to You_ , the gentle love song that wasn’t quite like anything they’d done before, and Cisco could feel the anxiety spiking again.

Wally introduced it, and Zari. Asking for her help was a good idea; her violin went perfectly with Dante’s piano. Maybe they should work with her more often, and Kendra, if she was interested.

Barry sang. Wally and Cisco did too, but Cisco could barely concentrate on anything that wasn’t Barry. The crowd had faded to the back of Cisco’s mind as Barry poured as much emotion into the words as he could.

And directed it all at Cisco. Every word, every note, he gave it all to Cisco.

Really, how was Cisco supposed to listen to that and not kiss him?

He cupped Barry’s cheeks in his hands first and pulled him down to bring them together.

“I love you so much,” Barry whispered.

“I love you,” Cisco whispered. The lights dimmed so they could quickly climb off the stage, and Kara, Winn, and James could go on. Dante lightly shoved his shoulder and Cisco’s and smiled.

He pulled Zari and Wally away too.

“We should probably talk about that,” Barry said.

“Was that not okay?” Cisco asked. “I know we were planning on being open about it if asked now, but that was more than just answering yes to people who ask and holding hands when we walk around, but that was a bit more than that. But you were looking at me for that whole song.”

“Of course I was,” Barry said. “I was singing to you. You’re the only reason I can write a love song. With Iris’ help.”

Barry’s voice was so full of love, and his soft green eyes looked so overjoyed just to be with Cisco, he was just…

“I was going to take you for a walk along the waterfront after everyone was done,” Cisco said. “Just the two of us. But I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Cisco pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened it.

“I love you, Barry Allen. Will you marry me?”

“Holy shit.”

“You know, that’s really not the answer I was hoping for.”

“No, no, it’s just…” Barry pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Cisco blinked at the ring. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“You… You were going to propose tonight?”

“It’s the perfect night. The fifth anniversary-”

“Of our first kiss. Just around the corner.”

“It was raining,” Barry smiled. “We played in that bar, and that couple kept requesting love songs. They said they were celebrating their engagement. All those songs and I realised I knew exactly what they were about. I felt it every time I looked at you.”

“I drove us. Dante and Wally went to take the keyboard and microphones back to the car, and we were going to take the guitars, you were so much better, but you put the case down and the light from the lamppost was illuminating you, and we were soaking, but it didn’t matter, you were leaning towards me.”

“It was perfect.”

“It was perfect until Dante and Wally appeared a few seconds later and started cheering.”

“Even that part. I wouldn’t change a single thing, Cisco. Not a thing.”

“Neither would I. So. You want to marry me?”

“Yes. I really want to marry you.”

Cisco slipped the ring from his box onto Barry’s finger and stood up. He kissed Barry.

“Okay, now my go.” Barry got down on his own knee.

* * *

_Wally West (@kidflash): thank you all so much for your support! #CCPride #StarinthePark_

_Stacey (@jittersbarista): did @vibe just kiss @flash on stage??? #StarinthePark #flashvibe_

_Wally West (@kidflash): @jittersbarista they’re the cutest #StarinthePark #flashvibe_

_Linda Park (@lindajpark): To round off this evening we have THE Black Canaries! #CCPride #StarinthePark_

_Dante Ramon (@themiddleramon): If anyone sees my little brother and his boyfriend, tell them they both owe @lindajpark a drink_

* * *

“Where are they?” Linda asked. “I currently have-” She answered her phone. “Scott, hi. A statement will be released in due course. I’m sure if you call back in the morning, we can arrange something. I am more than swamped, I have sixteen voicemails. Seventeen. Try nine tomorrow, I’ll leave a space for you.” Linda hung up. “Seriously, if those two are making out somewhere-”

“Probably,” Wally said. “Barry had a plan.”

“Cisco had a plan,” Dante said. “Is it for the same thing?”

“If it’s what you’re implying, and it involved a small box, yes.”

“They couldn’t just put a picture up on Twitter or whatever, no,” Linda said. “They had to go and kiss on stage. Iris, what’s it looking like?”

“They are mostly focused on Laurel, Dinah, and Sara right now,” Iris said. “Oh, no, now there’s six new tweets tagged flashvibe. And Laurel again. And now there’s ‘who’s the hottest Canary’ clickbait. I’ll get Laurel to handle that later. And warn her to keep Sara away from it after what happened last time.”

“Last song, guys,” Jesse said.

“Gary,” Linda said, answering another phone call. “What could Cisco and Barry dating possibly have to do with the accounts? You knew they were dating!”

“And we’re done,” Jesse said. “Rip’s getting everyone off stage and making sure Mick and Ronnie don’t overdo the fireworks.”

“Give me the phone,” Iris said. Linda handed it over. “Hi, Curtis.”

“Something short,” Linda said. “Iris, did you get the pictures?”

“I gave the camera to Jax.”

“Thank goodness. Where’s Jax?”

“Probably with Sara,” Wally said. “I’ll go find them, Dad just sent me a message asking where Barry and Cisco are, they’re not answering their phones. Oh, they are so dead.”

“Linda, Mason wants to talk to you,” Iris said.

“He’s a crime reporter, why is he calling? Someone put something up about the rest of it.”

“I’ll do it,” Kendra said. “Just a simple ‘thanks to everyone for their support, thanks to backstage, proceeds go to charity’ type post?”

“Sounds great,” Iris said. “Dante, did you say Cisco also had a plan?”

“That means they both…”

“Hey guys,” Sara said. “Linda, are you okay?”

“I am incredibly stressed. Iris, he’s your best friend, you handle this.”

“Two seconds,” Iris said. “The Daily Planet?”

“Oh, I can talk to them,” Kara said. “Clark’s my cousin.”

“Clark Kent is your cousin? Hi, Ms Lane. You know what, why don’t I pass you over to Kara Danvers for two seconds.”

“Hi, Lois!” Kara said.

“Congratulations, everyone,” Rip said. “Everything went smoothly-”

“Did it?” Linda asked. “Did it, Rip?”

“Linda, breathe,” Iris said. “I’m sure Barry and Cisco will be here soon.”

“They’re still behind the stage,” Rip said. Linda looked at him. “Cisco looked like he was tying his shoelace.”

“That’s not what he was doing,” Cynthia said.

“Wally said you needed me?” Jax asked. Linda slumped into the chair. Her phone rang again.

“Leave it for now,” Caitlin said. “Just leave it. Here.” She passed Linda a bottle of water.

“Dante!” Cisco ran over.

“Finally,” Linda said. “Where have you been?”

“Getting engaged.”

“You where what?” Laurel asked.

“I proposed to Barry and then Barry also had a ring, so he proposed to me, we’re going to get married. Dante, I need a best man.”

“Yes.”

“See, we told you it would be fine.” Caitlin said. Cisco hugged her. “Where is Barry?”

“He’s coming. He’s just been crying for the past ten minutes, so he went to get another handkerchief.”

Barry appeared, and Cisco kissed him.

“This is my fiancé! I’m going to marry this man! Barry, your eyes are welling up again.”

“I’m just so happy.”

“Congratulations,” Linda said. She hugged them both and her phone rang again. “Oh, for crying out loud- Harry! I absolutely did not, do you want to hear the good news?”

“I found Dad!” Wally said. “And everyone-”

“Mama!” Cisco leapt at his mother, throwing his arms around her. “Barry and I are getting married!”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Electromagnetic Spectrum Song](https://youtu.be/kOkv8ynpppk), if anyone's curious.


End file.
